


Pochemuchka

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Kissing, M/M, One Word Prompts, Pochemuchka, Questions, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Is So Done, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pochemuchka (Russian): a person who asks too many questions.</p>
<p>Gabriel tries a new tactic of bugging Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pochemuchka

“Whatchu doing?”

Barely jumping at the sudden appearance of the archangel leaning over by his ear, Sam merely twisted his head to the left and pressed a gentle kiss to Gabriel’s cheek in greeting before turning back to the laptop screen. He smirked when he saw Gabriel’s stunned smile in his peripheral vision, and he clicked a link to another online news article.

“Researching,” Sam answered, scrolling through the contents of the page.

“For what?” Gabriel inquired, stepping behind Sam and wrapping his arms securely around his shoulders, hands clasped in front of Sam’s chest, chin resting on top of Sam’s head. The hunter chuckled, reaching up with his left hand to curl it soothingly around one of Gabriel’s wrists.

“Don’t know yet,” Sam admitted, stroking a thumb over the back of Gabriel’s forearm.

It was the truth. Work had been slow this week, and while it was certainly a blessing, that did not mean that Sam could slack off; at any given moment, there may be news in regards to a new case he and Dean would have to solve with people that needed to be saved. At the moment, Dean was cruising through town in the Impala, probably scouring the nearby bars to prowl for unsuspecting women.

“Where’s Dean?” Gabriel asked.

“Went out for a drive,” Sam answered, patting Gabriel’s arm before slowly standing up from his chair, giving Gabriel some time to detach himself from the hunter.

The archangel went willingly enough, though he followed Sam into the kitchen, his footsteps pattering against the cement floor as his smaller stride struggled to catch up with Sam’s massive steps. Sam reached the refrigerator and opened it, reaching inside to grab a water bottle. A second thought had him reaching back in for the plate of chocolate cake he kept on hand for Gabriel.

“Why?” Gabriel asked behind him.

Closing the refrigerator, Sam turned and spotted Gabriel sitting at the kitchen table, watching Sam expectantly. The hunter rolled his eyes but smiled, placing the plate in front of Gabriel. The archangel snapped up a fork scooped up a generous amount of cake, shoveling it into his mouth.

“Why what?” Sam replied, turning and leaning against the edge of the table.

Gabriel chewed his mouthful and swallowed, looking back up at Sam. There was a little bit of frosting the angel had smudged on the outer corner of his mouth. “Why is Dean out for a drive?” he clarified.

Unable to help himself, Sam reached out and wiped away the frosting from Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel smirked, and lurched forward to kiss Sam’s thumb as he withdrew. Sam chuckled, uncapping his water bottle.

“’Cause there’s no case,” Sam supplied, taking a sip of his water.

“Why?”

At that, Sam kept the lip of the bottle to his mouth, narrowing his eyes in light suspicion. He realized that Gabriel had yet to speak a sentence that wasn’t a question the entire time he was here. A quick glance over to the gleaming and all-too-innocent amber eyes of the angel told him that Gabriel knew Sam had figured him out.

“Why do you care?” Sam finally asked, closing the water bottle and placing it on the table surface.

“Why _shouldn’t_ I care?” Gabriel countered, his brows raising in amusement.

Sam snorted. “Why do you keep asking questions?”

“Why do _you_ think I keep asking questions?”

“Uh, to irritate me?”

“Is it working?”

Sam let out a breath of disbelief. How was it that the Archangel Gabriel of biblical lore, Messenger of the Lord, the same one who had delivered the word to Mary that she was to give birth to Jesus, Son of God, the same one who was patron angel of messengers, the Angel of Mercy and Justice, was the same Archangel Gabriel as this immature, mischievous, _bratty_ being?

“Can you stop?” Sam asked, pushing off of the table.

“ _Why_?” Gabriel smirked widely, eyes narrowing in mirth.

Sam answered him by bowing down and firmly capturing Gabriel’s unsuspecting lips in a kiss. Gabriel grunted in surprise but was quick to recover, throwing an arm around Sam’s neck and kissing the hunter back enthusiastically. Cupping a hand around Gabriel’s jaw, Sam pressed himself in tighter, swiping his tongue along Gabriel’s bottom lip. He could still vaguely taste the chocolate frosting.

After a moment, Sam pulled away, leaving an inch of space between their lips.

Gabriel’s lips were red and lightly swollen, and Gabriel’s golden sunset eyes were glazed over in a daze.

“Because if you don’t,” Sam murmured, leaning back in to trail kisses from Gabriel’s lips to his chin. “It makes it extremely hard to do _this_.”

Gabriel huffed, eyes fluttering closed as Sam sucked lightly at the skin of his jawline. “Point taken.”


End file.
